Chii's Marriage
by Demolitron
Summary: This is a sequel to my story Chii's Happiness.Chii and Hideki are getting married. Hideki popped the big question and Chii has accepted, but what about Hideki's Parents and society. Can Chii's Happiness be realized?


**Chapter 1**

The first morning light streamed in through the open shades of Hideki Motsuwa's small one room apartment. The air smelled vibrant and crisp as Hideki took in a deep breath and smiled. He turned his head to the side and gazed into the large deep blue eyes of his new fiance.

"Good morning Chii," he said while stiffling a yawn.

"Good morning Hideki," she whispered in response. "What is Hideki smilling about," she asked.

The affection he saw in her eyes caused his smile to broaden even more. He turned to look at the ceiling and sighed like he was contemplating a very deep answer. The cool sunlight of early dawn spread throughout the room and everything was tinted slightly blue. All the colors were muted and seemed to still be waking up. But, Hideki turned back to look at Chii, and her face was full of color. She was a persocom, a robot, a computer, but to him she was everything. And, laying there now, gazing into her expectant expression, a fearfull thought came into mind and his heart ached with sorrow and pain.

"I'm thinking of you Chii," he said. "And how much I love you, and how much it would hurt to ever loose you again." The pain in his heart throbbed as he spoke his fear out loud. Hideki reached over and scooped her into his arms; burrying her face in his chest. "Chii..." he said as he fought back tears.

Chii said nothing at all, she just hugged him back and nuzzled his chest as his breathing slowed and Hideki calmed down. She pushed herself up and rested her hands on his chest along with her chin. "Hideki," she began and then stopped. Chii was still learning about love and emotions so she stumbled every now and then. She searched her heart for a way to make Hideki happy again. That was the most important thing she wished for in life.

"Hideki," she began again as she sat up a little. "Chii is here," she said while gesturing to herself. "And Chii is also here..." She leaned down to Hideki and parted her lips as she met his. Her mind and heart wandered through the happy memories that she and Hideki had made together as she took in his smell and his taste. His lips were slightly cool, but soft and, she realized, comforting. Chii pulled back after a few moments and saw that Hideki was smilling again, and her own heart brightened.

Chii reached down and started to unbutton Hideki's shirt that she had been wearing for pajamas. Hideki watched intently as the shirt slid off her shoulders and down her arms. He made a motion to sit up but Chii gently put a hand on his chest and laid him back down. She undressed him and then slid down his body between the futon's blankets and, holding him tightly, made love to the one just for her while surrounded in the cool muted light of first dawn.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chii slid off of Hideki and rested her head on his shoulder. The sun had now come up over the horizon and warm light washed into the room.

"Chii", Hideki said to get her attention. "I didn't tell you yet, but I made an introductory appointment with a wedding planner, Ms. Otonashi, after my college orientation class this morning . Do you want to come?"

"Chii!", she squeeled. "Chii will go with Hideki."

"Alright Chii. But for now I need to get ready for class. Shinbu should be comming over soon to pick me up."

"Okay," Chii said and she hugged him again before she got up to get dressed herself. As she walked away Hideki stared after her.

"Chii," he said. She turned and looked at him over her shoulder. Her nude form in the sunlight looked stunning. Hideki stammered, choking on his words, "You're so... beautiful. I love you Chii."

Chii turned away quickly and blushed. "Chii," she cooed and her face felt hot as she trotted over to the closet and picked out a dress to wear. With two dresses in her hands Chii looked at one and then the other.

"That one looks nice," Hideki said pointing at a light blue one with an elegant understated lace hem that was sticking out from the closet. Chii put the other two dresses back and pulled out the one Hideki liked. She smiled as she put it on and Hideki helped zip it up from the back. When he had finished she fell backwards into his chest. And just as she had wanted he wrapped his arms around her and hooked his hands together around her waist. He kissed her neck and she could feel his breath as he inhaled the light floral scent of her hair.

He let go of her and Chii took a couple of steps forward and then spun around to show herself off. As she turned her long blond hair flowed outward like a whirlpool and wrapped around her slender form. She stopped where she was facing him and smiled. "She really is beautiful," Hideki thought to himself.

There was a knock at the door. "Hideki, It's me. Shinbu. Are you ready yet?" the voice behind the door called.

"Just a second," Hideki called out. He quickly tucked in his shirt and buttoned his pants. Today was the first day of college and he wanted to make a good impression. After a quick check in the mirror he was ready to go. Chii had already gone to the door and let Shinbu inside the entryway.

"There he is," Shinbu said. "Come on man, we're going to be late at this rate." Hideki stepped down into the entryway and started putting on his shoes. "You know Chii," Shinbu said. "You shouldn't keep this guy up all night raveging him"

Hideki stopped and turned red from his heels to his head. "Shinbu!" he gasped. "That's not true, it's not like that at all! But maybe I've been perverted latley. Oh no, what should I do? I swear, really. I'm not that bad, but..."

"Hideki!", Shinbu nearly shouted. "Let's get going, alright?"

"Yea, let's go. See you later Chii."

Hideki kissed Chii on the cheek as they opened the door and left. "Take care of yourself," Chii said and waved goodbye.


End file.
